User blog:Jared Grace/Sera, Queen of Blue Butterflies
| alttype = | attack = 10 | spells = 100 | health = 30 | difficulty = 80 | range = 550 | rangetype = Ranged | ms = 335 | hp_base = 528 | hp_lvl = 76 | hp5_base = 6.5 | hp5_lvl = 0.65 | mp_base = 568 | mp_lvl = 55 | mp5_base = 6 | mp5_lvl = 0.8 | dam_base = 52.6 | dam_lvl = 4 | as_base = 0.625 | as_lvl = 2% | arm_base = 26.8 | arm_lvl = 3.2 | mr_base = 30 | mr_lvl = 0 }}Sera is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Sera gains ability power, armor and magic resist for each nearby Poisonous Butterflies and Blue Butterflies. | range = 650 }} ACTIVE: Sera summons a swarm of poisonous butterflies at the target enemy, dealing them magic damage every half second over 4 seconds. If the target dies during this time, they spawns a giant Poisonous Butterfly that can attack enemies with long-ranged attacks that slow its target by 30% for 2 seconds, then pass Butterfly Swarm onto the closest enemy, refreshing the duration and heals Sera's 4% health. | description2 = Poison Butterflies have level)}} health and level)}} magic damage. |leveling = AP)}}| }} | cooldown = | cost = | costtype = mana | range = 600 }} Sera spawns a giant Blue Butterfly that attacks enemies with long-ranged attacks at the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area. | description2 = Blue Butterflies have level)}} health and level)}} magic damage. | leveling = | cooldown = | cost = | costtype = mana | range = 800 }} Sera transform herself into a cocoon, placing herself into stasis for 1 second. | description2 = At the end of the duration, Sera emits a burst of blue light, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and healing all nearby Poisonous Butterflies and Blue Butterflies by 30% of their missing health. | leveling = | cooldown = | cost = | range = 650 | costtype = mana }} Sera releases a swarm of butterflies flying wildly around her for 2.5 seconds, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies each second. | description2 = Butterfly Storm empowers nearby Poisonous Butterflies and Blue Butterflies, increasing their ability power, attack damage, attack speed, movement speed, armor, and magic resist by 15/20/25%. | leveling = | cooldown = | cost = | costtype = mana | range = 650 }} Quotes Upon Selection * "Ha! Let's have some fun!" Attacking * "Hello there! Haha!" * "Take this!" * "Does this hurts?" * "Aha! A new playmate!" * "Let the fun begins!" Movement * "This will be great!" * "Okay, okay! I'm going!" * "Leave it to me!" * "Fascinating!" * "C'mon, already!" * "Let's go!" Recall * "I'm out of here!" Jokes * "I always wanted to go to the city, but humans look me in the eyes like... Whatever!" Taunt * "You're boring, you know that?" * "It looks like my friends wanted you to disappear!" When taunting * "Agh! You're disgusting!" * "I don't even wanna look at you, ugly face!" When taunting * "Looks like someone needs a little nap!" When taunting * "Stop juking around, Miss Fancypants!" When taunting * "I hope I have a bigger mousetrap..." * "I hate mouse, especially the bigger one..." When taunting * "Aw! You're so cute! I'm taking you home!" Survived from * "Enough already, shut the hell up!" * "That really hurt my feelings..." Death * "It can't be..." * "How could you..." Category:Custom champions